SymBionic Titan: Aftermath
by RedCrimson
Summary: My own contiuation of the show if it hadnt been chancelled. Read & review please.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I do not own Symbiotic Titan or an factors of the franchise**

**I was upset that the series didn't get another season. Why is it that a lot of the good shows on Cartoon Network get cancelled right after the first season. They already cancelled Unnatural History, and I really hope that they don't chancel Tower Prep.**

**Anyway, due to that I have decided to start my own story of how I think the series could have been continued. **

**Review and let me know what you think.**

* * *

><p><strong>Sym-Bionic Titan: continuation<strong>

**Ch1 Back to regular life**

Three days after the battle against the three monsters and getting Octus back, the titan trio was back home.

Octus was in his "father" hologram mode, and was making breakfast for everyone.

Lance walked into the kitchen, "morning octus," he said.

"Morning lance is Illana up yet?" asked Octus.

"No, I don't think so, the AC broke last night and I didn't fall asleep till about 3-4 in the morning, I assume the same goes for her," said Lance.

"Well could you wake her up, or we are all going to be late getting to school," said Octus, changing back to his Newton form.

"Alright, be right back," said Lance, grabbing a slice of toast and heading upstairs.

He arrived at Illana's door, and knocked, "Illana, wake up," he said.

No response.

He slowly opened the door, and looked inside. Illana was nowhere to be seen.

"Where did she go?" Lance asked himself.

He then heard movement coming from the closet, and saw the door a bit ajar.

He saw light coming from inside, and assumed that Illana was inside.

"Hey Illana, we have to get going," he said coming up to the door, and then stopped.

Illana was inside the closest changing, and still hadn't noticed that lance was outside the door. Lance ended up stopping because he saw something on Illana's desk. It was her armor watch that was displaying a slideshow of images from back when she was on Galaluna. Photos of her past that dealt with her childhood, growing up, etc.

But as the photos were randomly displayed, one of them caught his attention: it was of a younger lance, and Illana was in the photo as well. They were both about 5 or so, and Illana in the photo was giving a kiss to lance on the cheek.

_What, when did that happen, I don't remember that_, though lance.

He heard the closest door begin to open, and acting on instinct, he jumped up and hung from the ceiling.

Illana came out now into her regular attire, and grabbed her backpack. Then she went over to her watch and smiled at the photo displayed, then strapped it to her wrist and headed out, completely unaware that Lance was still in her room.

Which was good since Lance was losing his grip and landed on the floor.

The image of that photo was making him confused now.

He wasn't going to deny that Illana wasn't an attractive girl. Heck he wasn't going to deny either that he had enjoyed dancing with her during the "harvest festival" at school she tried to recreate.

Lance actually cared about her beyond just being her assigned protector. But he was a corporal, and she was a princess, he knew feelings towards her meaningless.

It didn't help that during the time that the two of them were on the run after octus went offline things where awkward, well awkward for him anyway.

During the time he was trying to repair octus at the motel he has seen her come out of the shower in just a towel, which got his hormones up. And then there was the time when they were staying at G3 and Illana had woken up she was in her underwear.

Illana trusted Lance since her father trusted him, and knew he was a dedicated solder, so he assumed that she didn't feel she had to fear being around him like that during those times.

But Lance was never comfortable being that close to her like that, since he was starting to like her. True she was sometimes too peppy and always trying to look on the bright side of things, but that was one of the things he liked about her, it kept their team balanced.

But now with that picture, he was unsure what it meant. Did he and Illana meet before on Galaluna when they were younger? If so how come he didn't remember it?

And it seemed she treasured that photo for some reason, which made him happy but also disappointed that he knew that a relationship between the two of them was impossible.

He headed out and decided that he would figure out the issue behind the photo later.

_Just go to school, and try to get through the day without thinking of Illana_, he told himself.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Read & review please**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello to new readers to this story, as well as those who have already read the first chapter.**

**I am at a standstill of which path to take this story, so I would like to know from those that are fans of the series on what they would prefer to happen in the next chapter.**

**First path:** the team stays on earth for a while longer, face more threats from monster attacks, and their usual current high school life, dealing with general steel, and figure out what to do about G3.

**Second path**: Soloman and G3 are studying the gangs escape ship that they came to earth in, and recive a transmission from their home planet, where General Modula sends out a message saying that if princess Illana does not return and surrender soon, they the king will be executed, and the rest of her people will follow, forcing them to go back to Galaluna.

**Here are some side issues I would also like to have some feedback on:**

**1**-this will become a LanceXIlana story later, but should there by some LanceXKristin before hand, since Lance keeps telling himself that trying to have a relationship with Illana would be unprofessional for their positions.

**2**-How does anyone feel about their armor and abilitys having some kind of upgrades later on.

**3**-I noticed that in the flashback episode, lance got his armor watch from the king personally, so do you think that there should some kind of secret ability or such in this particular armor. Also since lance's father created the machines, do you think that there should be some kind of ability that is activated by lance having similar DNA to his father.

**Please give your feedback and opinion, and then I will start on the next chapter.**


End file.
